Doubletake
by lalez
Summary: Are you two sisters? – One Question four little words and they affected two women having already a hard day even more. This is my take on how. Tag to 4x05.
1. Part 1 - Marlo

**A/N: This was actually plotted way back when the episode first aired in 2013 and as been sitting on my hard drive for a long time now. I kind of got motivated to take a stab at my unfinished stuff by bouncing ideas of off other writers over in the SGA section 😊 on top I heard this song on YouTube and thought it would match nicely. So, don't be shy and tell me what you think. Thanks**

* * *

 _And time, time, time, time  
Becomes your heartache  
I'm fine. fine, fine, fine  
Become your lungs!  
This is for your sisters_

 _Sisters by Leoniden_

 **Part 1**

This day is just getting better and better. First, I get paired with McNally, then I drop my pillbox in the locker room and to top it off the curious quartet finds it. What did I do in a past life to deserve this?

Good God. Why is she so talkative today?

' _So, do you have a big family?'_ What is it with the personal questions? _''No. Why?''_ Please say something stupid so I can shut this whole line of questioning down! _'Just curious. You know, I think it says a lot about a person - the_ _size of their family._ _'_ Yeah, right McNally. Who are you trying to fool with that one. I know more about you thank you think. So, now to kill this whole "getting to know each other crap.

'' _Look, we don't have to do the whole "get to know you" thing, okay?''_

Oh, come on, don't disagree. Now I really have to piss you off, but I hope you are over it.

'' _In fact, I think it's harmful to a good police partnership.''_

' _Harmful?'_ Yes harmful.

'' _I don't need the drama - rather just do my job.''_

' _So, then what about you and Sam?'_ You just couldn't stop yourself.

'' _Sam and I work because we keep an emotional distance.''_

' _That I can picture.'_

Thank god for the call. Now we can finally do something besides this awkward chatting or what ever that was supposed to be right now.

Huh, Heroin in an art gallery. Kind of an odd cliché.

Oh, great! Bang up job McNally, go and scare the damn drugged out of his mind junkie so he throws his stash at now he is trying to run?

I'll repeat what did I do to deserve this crap. Fantastic, perp with creepy marks on his arm. Let's hope EMS is fast.

 _ **The drug supply is contaminated!**_ What? Did he just say contaminated? Okay, she is asking for clarification. She can be useful. _**Anthrax.**_ Great, now we get to stay here for a while longer and wait for the hazmat team.

Wait is she freaking out? Can't she just be a little more relaxed.

'' _The more you move, the more you gonna spread that stuff around!''_ Please stand still for a couple of seconds. But just my luck it doesn't work. And she is back at my favorite topic to discuss with my boyfriend's ex: My boyfriend. And now I hate kitten and laughter. Wow she sounds extremely jealous. But I need to set her straight:

 _Two girls standing in a room, shouting about a guy who's not even there!_

Finally, she is standing still. Now we can get through this without any more fighting! PLEASE! _  
_Nice, they are putting a tent around the building. Hopefully this means they have a plan and get us out of here. And Sam is calling to distract us. Sam tells us to not get any of that stuff on us. I roll my eyes and I am pretty sure McNally just did the same. Huh, so maybe we are not that different at all.

But I have to cut this short, Hazmat just walked in and he say the most unbelievable thing:

 _ **Hi. I'm Howard. Are you two sisters?**_


	2. Part 2 - Andy

**Part 2**

 _Sisters, sisters  
There were never such devoted sisters  
Never had to have a chaperone, no sir  
I'm there to keep my eye on her  
Caring, sharing  
Every little thing that we are wearing_

 _Sisters by Irving Berlin_

 _ **Hi. I'm Howard. Are you two sisters?**_

Oh, Howard you couldn't be more wrong. We don't even like each other very much right now.

Why did I even think there would be a chance we could get closer? Don't tell me: I am just way too much in need of harmony. Tracy is going to tell me 'I told you so!'. I can already hear it loud and clear. But now back to the problem at hand.

What is going to happen now? What is that guy mumbling about? What is off the charts?

'' _What does this all mean?''_ _ **You're gonna need antibiotics.**_

Huh? Antibiotics as in medication? So, we can prevent getting sick. Thank god. We are going to be okay.

 _ **Totally, just need to decontaminate you.**_

Okay, that guy just doesn't learn…. Even his explanation of the decontamination is more frightening than anything else. Empty our pockets and take off all our clothes. And then? Are we supposed to just stand around here naked? Deep breath Andy don't rip his head off. Ah, he brought hospital clothes to change into for us and he is leaving us alone to change.

At least he isn't a total creep. Thank god for that but I could've done without the rest of this horrible day.

Let's get this over with. Now I can be calm again, but Cruz seems to get jumpier by the second. What the hell is going on here? See Howard, we could never be sisters. We are more like polar opposites. I need to talk to Tracy about that comment, or not? Maybe I can just try and work this out myself?

Okay, Cruz this is not working for me? _'What is going on?'_

'' _Tell me a secret McNally – something big!''_ And now she wants to get to know each other, diving right off into the deep end. That woman is just so confusing. Why would we need to be even?

She is fumbling around with something in her hands and …. Oh, that is the pill box. So, it's not Chloe who's bipolar it is Marlo.

Now I feel bad for everything I said to her today. _''There I am!''_ No, I don't believe she is only her illness. I really need to find out more about this whole thing.

But first I need to figure out what to say. _''Come on McNally. Say what you're thinking.''_ Dammit. Would you just give me a minute to gather my thoughts? I guess patience is not her strong suit.

And we are back to the ranting. Come on lets just get out of our uniforms and out of this gallery from hell.

'' _I am handling it. I need you to believe me, please.''_ She actually sounds desperate but strangely I think I do believe her. I really do.

Mhh, maybe we can get to know each other a little better now anyway. Passing the time until our buddy Howard comes back I can ask her about the ramifications. They couldn't fire her for her disease if she is under treatment and okay, could they?

'' _They could put me on a desk for the rest of my career!''_ Okay, that is worse. Scratch that: Riding a desk is the worst thing you can do to any cop. And Marlo was on SWAT before. Oh god, no wonder she is trying to keep this quiet and keeps her pills in a colourful little box.

 _ **Are you guys decent?**_

Oh, Howard. You are just… I have no words for you. But this means we are finally free! Yippie! All we must endure now is a really awkward shower and a trip to the hospital for our antibiotics and this horror ends. Fantastic. But there is still one thing I need to tell her:

‚ _You know I never doubted your ability to do your job!' ''And how do you feel now?''_ I guess that was to be expected and I can honestly say: _‚Exactly the same!'_

Wow, did she just smile? A real genuine smile from Marlo Cruz for me? Will wonders ever cease?

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, guys here is Part 2. And it was only planned as a two-part piece but I have the feeling there is an epilogue still in this, just to close out the Episode. We will see. I'll ask the bunnies and maybe we can come up with something.**


	3. Similar but different

**Hey, so I actually found a third song which inspired me to write this short last part and concludes my short trip back to Rookie Blue.**

* * *

 _When all are dizzy and happy from too much wine_

 _I leave the party behind  
To walk alone with my thoughts and this spinning mind  
Through this cold night  
But there she stands_

 _And she walks like you_  
 _And she smiles almost like you_  
 _A child of the wild just like you_  
 _(Yes)_

 _Sisters by Pain of Salvation_

What a day it has been and how much new information had rained down on Andy. She couldn't explain it but, in a way, she now felt like she needed to help Marlow and understand everything about her. Could she have been as brave and confessed to having a serious medical problem. Is it so serious?

With a sigh Andy turns on her computer and opens a search engine. Why hadn't she never searched for these words: Bipolar disorder. Maybe because up until now it hadn't really concerned her. Wanda had it but that was different. Now it was … is a co-worker. Someone she needs to depend on.

With every word Andy read about bipolar disorders she tried to think of a time Marlow might have exhibited each and every single one of them, but she couldn't think of even one instance … for now; she added in her mind.

Should she tell someone? Sam?

The thought came as quick as she disregarded it again. She couldn't mistreat the trust Marlow had put in her, but her resolve grew strong: She would keep an eye on her new partner and if anything went wrong she would act.

After what felt like hours of research Andy felt finally comfortable enjoying her glas of wine and she could retreat to her sofa to relax.

She was sure she could help Marlow and keep her secret until it became obvious that she had trouble but for now, with the medication the officer in question seemed strong and there was absolutely no reason to doubt her ability to do her job.

Just before drifting of to dream land there was only on question still unanswered in Andy McNallys mind: Could she have been equally as open to Marlow if the roles were reversed?

Probably …

…not.


End file.
